


The Lady and the Dragon

by geekmystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Extra-dimensional Weirdness, F/M, Queens, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Originally posted here: https://songsofthemystic.wordpress.com/2018/05/02/the-lady-and-the-dragon/





	The Lady and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://songsofthemystic.wordpress.com/2018/05/02/the-lady-and-the-dragon/

Our stories got it wrong for so many millennia. The knight in shining armor, the damsel in distress, the happily ever after… They got it half right.

He wasn’t saving a helpless damsel. He was awakening a warrior. She was only helpless in her own mind. Punching at shadows and echoes which had taken on corporeal form in this desolate cavern.

This enemy, The Dragon, knows she is stronger than every imagining. Her only equal being The Knight himself. A direct attack would have been foolish. He knew the only way to defeat her was to attack her foundation. He warped her sense of space and time.

Instead of wondering at the vast fractals and geometries of the many dimensions of the multiverse, she only saw the walls in front of her. Her mind tried to recreate the vastness she remembered. But with only shadows to inspire her, she quickly became terrified. Instead of marveling at the infinite frequencies and harmonies of the spheres, she was left with silence. Her ears trying to pull sound out of the dead rocks at her feet.

The tapestry of time became a single, dull thread stretched out. Her memories of jumping through the different weaves of causality had become a simple chronological march. One moment same as the last. Never getting further in her cause.

The Knight entered the dragon’s den in search of his Bride. He stripped himself of the various geometries and harmonies of his person to enter this cavern. The darkness bright and the silence a cacophony, he entered in search of the one for whom his heart hungers.

He found her half dead in a squalid pool of muck. He quietly whispered, “My love, let’s go home!”

Her cry filled the entirety of the light years that made up the cavern. Her shriek cut to the savior’s bone. She tried to run but her limbs feebly kicked against him.

“My love, let’s go home!”

Her cry. Her fear. Reverberated through every quantum string of the cavern.

“You’re the dragon!”

“No, my love!”

“All I have known is The Dragon. There is none other than The Dragon. _I_ am The Dragon!”

“He is a liar!”

With that, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a cloak. A cloak which contained the vast fractal and hyperbolic geometries and multiversal causalities and hyperphonic harmonies that he stripped off of himself when he entered the cavern. He draped this cloak around her corpse.

“Arise, my love, see, the winter is gone!”

Her lungs filled with celestial energy. Radiant light filled her limbs. She rose with fury in her eyes. A sword appeared at her side. She unsheathed her weapon and plunged it into the ground.

At once, the cavern trembled. Slow at first but quickened its pace.

“Yes, my beloved, the winter is gone! Let’s run!”

The quaking was followed by fire. The Dragon was angry as he knew he only had a short time. However, he did not have the advantage of the celestial geometries to give chase. And so the Knight and his Lover easily escaped The Dragon.


End file.
